


Before the Dawn

by JulianGreystoke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Before Battle, Bonding, DA:I - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, I am the one, Music, Song - Freeform, Sweet, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianGreystoke/pseuds/JulianGreystoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just completed DA:I I feel that something that was needed was a calm before the battle scene.  Right before you go to face the big baddie for the last time.</p><p>Astlyr Adaar and her friends gather in the tavern to connect and hear a song or two.  When Leliana gets up to sing the group finds themselves coming together for comfort before the coming battle dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> This story is meant to be accompanied by a song at a certain point. I have included a link to the song here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__hStdzoYVk  
> So get that ready. There will be a place in the story which will instruct you to begin playing the song. As everyone reads at a different speed, it will likely be impossible to time the song out to match perfectly, but I did give it my best try. Enjoy!

Before the Dawn

The tavern in Skyhold was busting at the seams the night before the big push. Nervous energy seeped through the boards and soaked the surrounding air like steam. Astlyr hadn't meant to stop in, but Sera had strongly hinted that, for morale's sake, their 'fearless leader' should make an appearance. Besides, Astlyr thought with the twitch of a smile, she could use a drink as much as anyone.

She tilted her head as she entered the building so her horns didn't clack against the upper door-frame. Qunari women and human-sized doors did not mix well. Neither did qunari women and crowds, she realized as she struggled to navigate her way through the throng of drinkers and revelers. Half the people seemed to being engaging in a loud drinking song, while the other half was lustily belting out a completely different tune. Astlyr glanced up to see that Sera, and a few of her cronies, had somehow gotten up into the rafters and were dripping beer on those below.

Finally she spotted Iron Bull, sitting with his people at a back table. There was still space so she made her way over as quickly as possible. Krem greeted her with a raised glass and scooted aside so that Astlyr could sit beside Bull. This she did, smiling fondly as she leaned over to touch the dragon's tooth necklace he wore. The twin of his necklace rested against her own chest.

Astlyr looked around. It seemed that everyone was in attendance. Varric soon joined them, mentioning that he had even seen the reclusive Solas, though the elf was upstairs talking with Cole. Across the room Astlyr spotted Dorian. As though he sensed her gaze, her mage friend turned her way, giving her his signature grin. He hurriedly finished his conversation and strode over to join Astlyr's group. She caught sight of the tall, elegant Vivienne near the stairs, chatting with a few of the higher end merchants.

“Is everyone here tonight?” Dorian asked, following Astlyr's gaze around the room.

“Seems that way,” Krem answered, rising to get more drinks for the table.

“I don't see Cas,” Astlyr sat up slightly, which raised her to head height for most of the people in the room. She scanned for her warrior friend's dark hair. “I see her,” Varric pointed. Cassandra was seated, playing a game of dice with a blond haired warrior. It did not take Astlyr long to recognize Cullen, though he was not wearing is usual armor. From the set of his shoulders Astlyr could tell he was relaxed, something she did not often see. She smiled faintly to herself.

Moments later the door to the tavern opened again and Josie came in, tailed by Blackwall, who looked a little uncomfortable. Ever since his true identity had been revealed he was standoffish and shy with the people of Skyhold, though many seemed not to have noticed at all. Josie spotted Astlyr and waved, smiling a little like a child who has seen their best friend. Astlyr couldn’t help by smile back and raise her own arm in greeting. “Looks like we are all met,” said Bull, taking the large mug of ale which Krem had brought back for him.

“It's good to huddle all together before a fight, yeah? Like puppies.” said Sera from the rafters.

“Except...” Astlyr once again scanned the crowd. “I don't see Leliana.”

As if the mention of her name had summoned her, the young woman stood up from where she had been sitting, concealed by the crowd. Astlyr watched as the spymaster gracefully negotiated the room, stepping nimbly between revelers so no one spilled a drop. She made it to stand beside the bard, who was situation in front of the fireplace and looking exhausted. She'd been asked to play “Sera was Never” for the fifth time in a row and she was obviously weary of the crowd favorite and wishing she had never written it.

Leliana gently wrested the bard's instrument from her weary arms. The musician sat down gratefully and was handed a mug as soon as she hit the chair.

Astlyr watched as an expression of calm concentration came over Leniana's face. The tension that lived on her features these days melted away as she gave the instrument a few experimental strums.

(Reader, begin song here)

She plucked a few experimental notes, seeming to get the feel for the instrument as a longing, sad tune began to flow. Strummed notes, like water over stones in a slow stream, they came together to create the song.

The woman's gentle voice filled the room to the rafters. Cole appeared suddenly beside the fire, sitting with legs crossed, watching the woman with a light fascination on his face. None seemed alarmed by him. They were used to the kind spirit in their midst. Solas came slowly down the stairs and Astlyr caught his eye, calling him to sit on her other side with her gaze. Then she leaned her head against Bull's massive shoulder, feeling him rest his cheek on the top of her head. Across from her Dorian extended his hand, and she took it. Feeling the deep pull of sadness, and love for those around her. Solas sat down beside her and she opened her other hand. He only hesitated a moment before he slid his slender, small one into it. She gently closed her fingers around his, remembering his strong presence with her always.

Cas and Cullen had turned to watch the songstress. Both warriors made eye contact with Astlyr and gave her slow, affirming nods, coming to stand with her group. Varric closed his eyes and looked sad but thoughtful. Astlyr saw a lonesome tear trailed down Josie's cheek as she came to stand with them, hugging herself. Even aloof Vivienne strode over, and she wrapped a slender arm around Josie's shoulders. Astlyr looked up from her hand on the table, now clasped warmly in both of Dorian's. Blackwall, who still stood beside the door, met and held her eyes. In a single gaze he expressed his own support, and his own fear for what was to come. The next day would bring battle. Perhaps death. Astlyr looked around at all the fond faces and a lump rose in her throat. She had come to love them all and trust each one with her life.

She took in the others who stood with them. A smattering of soldiers, kept back from the latest skirmish by wounds. Serfs and craftsmen. Mages, artisans, and merchants. All watched Astlyr and her group with expectation and admiration in their eyes. Tomorrow they expected victory, whether they believed she was the Herald or no, but she knew without her companions there could be no victory.

Finally, as the lest few notes of the song rang perfectly into the hushed room, Astlyr met Leliana's eyes. The woman nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. All present knew that whatever happened the next day, they would always have this night.


End file.
